


Adventures of the DTF to the power of 6

by Trans_Boi_Coming_Through



Category: dtf--the dtf to the power of 6
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Boi_Coming_Through/pseuds/Trans_Boi_Coming_Through
Summary: A boy band made of up six people: Samson (goes by Sammy), Kody, Urban, Morgan, Paytan, and Jarrett. This is the story of how they met.





	1. Intro to the Boys

Down/Dab (whichever you prefer) to the power of 6!

Samson: Represents Free  
This kind-hearted 26-year-old boy has dusty pink eyes, a pale complexion, and curly sky blue hair worn in an updo. He is tall, a bit pudgy, and likes slogan shirts. He speaks with a stutter and loves watching fantasy movies. He is chronically ill and afraid of a common animal. It would be devastating if anyone learned that he is terrified of public speaking. Your character would do almost anything to protect the innocent. Your character's interests include adventure games, pop music, and coffee mugs. Your character believes in fairies. "Neat" is often uttered by your character. "Pipe down" rarely appears in your character's speech. Your character frequently uses slang when agitated. Has a massive scar on the right knee received in a fight with a bully.  
Outfit - This dress is made from celestial print fabric designed in black, dark gray, and pastel yellow. It has a medium-length flared skirt with a loose waist and round sleeves. It is accented with a spray of fabric flowers.

Kody: Represents Fight  
This serious 17-year-old boy has red eyes, a fair complexion and straight midnight blue hair is worn in a low ponytail, very short and quite heavy, and dresses very modestly. He likes playing pranks and looks deceptively innocent. He is judgmental, manipulative, and controlling. It would be devastating if anyone learned that he is afraid of injections. He desperately wants to fit in. Your character is fascinated with the oceans. Your character's interests include astronomy and vinyl records. Your character's sentences are rarely started with "well." "Eventually" is frequently uttered by your character. Your character frequently uses obscure words. Has a massive scar on the left shoulder received in battle.  
Outfit - This elegant outfit is based on a jack o' lantern and is done primarily in deep colors. It involves a long dress with long sleeves and a pair of knee-high lace-up shoes, over which a short coat is worn. Accessories include a knit scarf and a bowler hat.

Urban: Represents Freakout  
This gentle 18-year-old boy has red eyes, a fair complexion, and curly pastel pink hair cut short. He is a little short, a bit pudgy, and wears a lot of black. He looks deceptively innocent and loves watching historical movies. He is short-sighted, and gullible. He hates being judged. Your character desperately wants to educate others. Your character is prone to sniffing. Your character's interests include cars, clocks, and sharks. Your character's sentences are frequently started with "well." Your character seldom speaks in metaphor. "Please" frequently appears in your character's speech. Has a small scar on the left wrist received in a fight with a friend.  
Outfit - This flirty outfit is done in black, vivid orange, and silver and incorporates skull print fabric. It involves a jumpsuit with no sleeves and a pair of heeled shoes, over which a short vest is worn.

Morgan: Represents Fright  
This moody 24-year-old boy has bright pink eyes, a fair complexion, and curly aquamarine hair worn loose about the shoulders. He is of average height, of average weight, and wears a lot of black. He tends to gossip too much and volunteers for charity. He is sadistic and allergic to a common foodstuff. He is terrified of small spaces and snakes. Your character wants to explore and see new places. Your character is prone to hair-twiddling when nervous. Your character's interests include crystal balls and interior decorating. Your character rarely uses obscure adjectives. "Random" is frequently uttered by your character. Your character rarely speaks politely when relaxed. Has a large scar on the left upper leg received in a fight picked with a mentor.  
Outfit - This cute black, white, and vivid red outfit is based on a spider. It involves a suit and a pair of heeled shoes, over which a medium-length jacket is worn.

Paytan: Represents Fuck  
This outspoken 16-year-old boy has magenta eyes, an olive complexion, and curly platinum blond hair cut short. He is very tall, a bit pudgy, and can't be bothered with fashion. He tends to be forgetful, has a morbid sense of humor, and is studying to be an architect. He is possessive of people and emotionally fragile. He has a criminal record. His greatest desire is to clear his name. Your character is prone to making odd noises when anxious. Your character believes in the end of the world. "Hi, there" is frequently uttered by your character. Your character rarely speaks formally. Your character often uses unusual profanity when agitated. Has a large scar on the left side of the lower back received in a fight with an officer.  
Outfit - A loose top with a single medium-length sleeve, a pair of trousers, and a pair of embroidered shoes, over which you are wearing a long cape. Your accessories include a belt and a mini-crown. The whole ensemble is coordinated in white and copper.

Jarrett: Represent Figure out the meaning of life  
This short-tempered 17-year-old boy has gray eyes, an olive complexion, and wavy dark red hair in a short braid. He is short, fairly muscular, and wears very flashy clothing. He tends to be forgetful and is known for playing pranks. Your character is self-important, recklessly impulsive, far-sighted, and manipulative. It would be devastating if anyone learned that your character has a mental illness. His biggest wish is to find out who he really is. Your character is prone to lip-picking. Your character's interests include ferrets and mystery movies. "Oh dear" is often uttered by your character. Your character often speaks in a detached manner. Your character often uses obscure words. Has a massive scar on the right side of the lower chest received due to a fall.  
Outfit - This flashy gray and silver outfit is based on a raven. It involves a medium-length-sleeve blouse, a medium-length poofy skirt over a pair of loose trousers, and a pair of short lace-up shoes, over which a medium-length jacket is worn.


	2. Samson and Morgan meet Paytan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paytan (who is 10 at this time) runs away from his family, Samson finds him hiding in the restaurant he owns at the college he goes to and decides to take him in.

Payton's POV

My lungs burned, my feet ached, and it was becoming night. Still, I ran as fast as I could with only a backpack full of my most important items and clothes and $100 worth of stolen money to my name. I frantically looked around for a place to say when I saw a large building and ran towards it, climbing over the surrounding fence just as the sun sank below the horizon.

\--The Next Day--

Samson's POV

I walked into the restaurant after my last class, turning the open sign as I hummed a random tune. I paused for a second when I thought I heard something, only starting to move when I was convinced I was just hearing things, but when I started moving again, I heard the loud clanging of pots, as if someone tripped. I walked towards the kitchen, quickly throwing open the door and turning on the light, and there, in a pile of pots, lay a kid that looked like he had just barely turned 10 and was staring at me with wide eyes. He quickly started trying to get out of the pot pile apologizing again and again and again, his doe-like eyes filling with tears, "Hey, hey, hey. calm down kiddo! Do you want help?" I spoke in the softest and kindest voice I could muster, he ignored my question for a little while before nodding and sniffling, I slowly walked over to him, getting all of the pots and pans off him as I tried comforting him with my words. As I got the last pan off, the kid started sobbing, and I instinctively hugged him, rubbing his back as he sobbed into my shoulder, "It's okay, It's okay, let it all out, hun." It took a bit, but eventually his sobs turn into hiccups, which turned into sniffles, then soft snores. I picked up the sleeping kid, re-flipping the open sign as I carried him out and to my dorm, siting on the couch in the living room, "Hey.. Morgan?" I spoke loud enough so that i know he could hear me

"Hmm?" I heard his door open.

"You said that you were good with kids right?" His steps sounded down the small hallway.

"Yea why?" He walked out into the living room, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw the kid sleeping in my lap.

"I found him in the restaurant covered in a pile of pots and pans.. He seemed so.. _scared_.."


End file.
